insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Summers
Skills Scott has the ability to emit red beams of energy from his eyes. Though they simply appear to be beams of red light, they are incredibly destructive and are able to split through steel and pulverize tough rock. These beams can be focused to gradually change size or thickness. For example, it can span the size of a house or can be focused to a pin prick. Because of his total inability to control the blasts, however, Scott is currently unable to explore those specifications. He is immune to his own abilities and those of his brother, Alex, but his resistance to his brother's is limited. Scott has an especially high understanding of angles and a greater-than-normal spatial awareness, which can be considered a second mutation. If in control of his abilities, this very well could help him to accurately deduce the trajectory of his beams. Due to a head injury he suffered when saving himself and his brother, Alex, Scott is unable to control his optic blasts. Because of his accident, he found that his beams were permanently 'on', rendering him effectively blinded because of his constant need to keep his eyes closed. He has no control over the power and size of his ability. Scott's optic blasts are powered mostly by sunlight. He absorbs it and transforms it into concussive force, releasing his energy as these red beams. Lack of sunlight has a negative effect on him, being a heavy contributor to his frequent depression. Personality Despite having been surrounded by corrupt mutants within such a short span of time, Scott is an all-around good kid who believes in justice for those in need. He is rather quiet simply by nature, but when the time calls for it, he can show a tremendous level of willpower and confidence. If opportunity presented itself, Scott would stand up for another in need of aid in a simple heartbeat. He would prefer to be able to plan ahead or have some sort of strategy since diving into situations makes him uneasy. He likes to have a sense of order and control in his life, neither of which have presented themselves quite yet. Because of past experience both living inside of the orphanage and wandering the streets for the short time he had, Scott finds himself to be cautious around others. The first of two fellow mutants he had met, after all, experimented on him while the other attempted to take advantage of the boy's unique and destructive ability. Not only is he afraid of others using his ability to their advantage, but he is simply afraid of his ability altogether. He is well aware of how destructive the beams of energy are and is terrified of hurting others with them. Perhaps the one good thing to accompany his ability, however, is Scott's acceptance of the term mutant and the fact that he belongs in that category. The boy is naturally drawn to others who are different like he is - mutants. Though quiet, once he has opened up to another and considers them an ally, Scott will stand by their side until the end. He is incredibly loyal and seems to be more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect those he is closest to. Scott, however, is as stubborn as he is loyal. He does not take betrayal lightly and once somebody has crossed that line, it can be difficult to regain his trust. Depression has always been a frequent stage throughout Scott's life, a result of everything he has endured over the years. Of course, an unknown factor often further contributes to his depression in the form of a lack of sunlight. Though Scott has never exactly been a prankster and he can come off as a bit stiff and awkward at times, he isn't a complete stick in the mud. A boy of sixteen years old, he does know how to have some good fun. Appearance Standing at 5'8", a relatively average height for a boy his age, Scott isn't anything particularly special to look at. Despite his species, he looks like your average teenager. His frame is lean, but healthy and his skin slightly on the pale side due to a relatively consistent lack of sunlight (another factor to contribute to his depression). His hair is cut short and a plain shade of brown. His eyes are quite possibly his most notable feature, which is a shame as hardly are given the chance to see them behind the destructive red energy that constantly blankets their brilliant shade of blue. Though smiles tend to be rarely worn by Scott, every so often one will immensely brighten up his face. When he does rare one, he wears it well. As far as actual dress goes, Scott is not the kind of kid you would catch planning out his wardrobe or taking too much time to get himself dressed in the morning. He prefers comfort over anything, though he has taken a liking to patterned sweaters and earthy tones. Relationships Illyana Rasputina Pinhead Sebastian Shaw Victor Von Doom History Scott was born to his mother, Katherine Summers, and his father, Christopher Summers, a United States Air Force Major. He is the eldest of their two children, the second being Alexander Summers. One morning, Christopher Summers decided to take the family out on his plane, a de Havilland Mosquito. After running into difficulties, Scott's parents were forced to push he and Alex out of the plane, strapped into a single parachute. The parachute caught fire, however, and Scott hit his head upon landing, causing him brain damage. Due to the brain damage, Scott gradually began to lose control of his optic blasts, the progress slow. He also lost most of his childhood memories. Scott was in the hospital for quite some time after the accident, having been in a coma for a year. During this time, his brother, Alex was sent to a foster home and after Scott awoke, he was placed in an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska. He was subjected to tests and experiments by the owner of the orphanage, Mr. Milbury, who was later revealed to be the geneticist Mister Sinister. Having been deemed 'unadoptable' because of his brain damage, Scott was clearly to remain in the system for a long time. He would consider himself as 'damaged goods' and take on a more emotional and moody personality, which Mister Sinister took appeal to. His desire was to break Scott. Sixteen years old, though, and terrified of where he would be if he stayed, the boy ran from the orphanage, a new-found stroke of bravery leading the act. After running away, Scott wandered the streets, his powers gradually loosening in control. It was no surprise when he completely lost control of his abilities and accidentally shot a red beam of energy at a crane. The crane plummeted toward the crowd below, almost crushing them. Luckily, Scott was able to send another optic blast toward the crane, completely obliterating it. Despite the lives he saved, Scott did not receive the gratitude that others may have expected him to get. Instead, the crowd formed a lynch mob motivated by their own confusion and terror. They drove young Scott away. He continued to wander the streets. After the accident, he became terrified of his abilities and told himself that he would never open his eyes ever again for fear of what damage he may do. He eventually encountered Jack Winters, also known as the mutant criminal Jack O'Diamonds. Winters became especially interested in Scott after learning of his powers, and sought to use them in his crimes. Scott had hardly been given the chance to refuse before he felt the first blow. Winters hit him three times, hard. It went on like that until Winters had left him there on the floor, curled into himself and clenching his eyes shut. He began to feel the tug on his mind, then, a tug which shifted his thoughts and would not allow him to think for herself, courtesy of Jack Winters. Before the mutant criminal could make use of Scott's inability to control himself, however, the boy snapped back to attention with the help of another powerful mind close by. Charles Xavier, after much searching, had tracked down the terrified mutant boy, prepared for just such an encounter. After dealing with Winters himself, he came to Scott, telling him that his mutation was not unnatural and then presenting him with a pair of Ruby Quartz glasses, specifically invented to shield Scott's energy beams. After hesitation and some warm words from the other man, Scott opened his eyes and was greeted with sight. His abilities had been harnessed behind the lens of the glasses. Scott hadn't been given the chance to ask the man what he would want in return or even to try to thank him. He felt a tug on his leg. Before he could register what was happening, the boy was being pulled downward until what little familiarity he had left was gone. He was in Pandora. Pandora History